Hors Contrôle
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Fic SuperAvengeWhoLock (Supernatural / Avengers / Doctor Who / Sherlock) Loki parvient à s'échapper d'Asgard et décide de semer la discorde dans le multivers, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et tout s'emballe. Des camps se forment, des vengeances se fomentent. Quand les remords et la colère s'entremêlent, plus rien ne peut être sous contrôle. [Fic en pause]


_**Hors Contrôle**_

 **Fanfiction SuperAvengWhoLock  
**

* * *

 **Salut à tous ! Me revoilà !**

 **Suite à un vote sur twitter, me revoici pour une fic d'un genre un peu spéciale. Je vous préviens, je tente un nouveau truc dans la narration (vous savez que j'aime m'amuser avec les style d'écriture)**

 **Donc ça va être un événement/un point de vue par chapitre (parce que je sais pas si vous réalisez, mais ça fait un paquet de personnage quand même. On va y aller mollo).**

 **Je balancerais un chapitre par semaine, tout les dimanches. Une partie de la fic est déjà écrite d'avance, et le scénario est posé. Donc pas de hiatus, promis ^^. Et par contre je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre. Et de toute façon même si je vous donnais un chiffre, vous allez vous moquer quand je l'aurais dépassé. Donc prout.**

 **Merci à ma chère associée Lolli pour la relecture !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire =) Bonne lecture !**

 **(PS : Si vous voyez des fautes, des erreurs, signalez-le moi =))**

 **(PS-bis : Je cherche une bêta avec un minimum d'XP dans la correction, si vous être interressé/e/s go MP =) )**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _« Du commencement, on peut augurer la fin »_ Quintilien**

* * *

10 ans après.

La vie de seigneur du temps était mouvementée. Voyager dans le temps, c'était aussi prendre des risques inconsidérés pour sauver quelques vies. Déjà arrivé à sa dixième régénération en à peine 904 ans, le Docteur n'avait jamais cessé de courir de planète en planète, d'époque en époque dans son TARDIS en forme de _police box_. Et ce, toujours accompagné d'un humain, les êtres qu'il affectionnait le plus dans cet univers. L'humaine qui courrait devant lui était une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais connue d'ailleurs. Donna Noble : Une chevelure rousse dont il était secrètement jaloux, et un tempérament de feu qui ferait rougir de honte les espèces les plus anciennes (et les plus prétentieuses) de ce monde. Mais tout ne se passait pas toujours comme il le voulait… En fait, rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait.

Le Docteur courrait maintenant derrière Donna, se posant en ultime rempart entre la fuite de la chère amie qu'il espérait protéger, et le désir de destruction de son ennemi de toujours. Glaçant son sang, le cri de guerre de ce peuple retentit à nouveau dans son dos :

« _Exterminate !_ »

Un frisson glacé coula tout le long de son dos, lui envoyant une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline. Mais il savait très bien que le Dalek était près d'eux. Trop près. Sans cesser de courir dans ce couloir dont le tournant était encore bien trop loin, il ferma les yeux un instant. Le seigneur du temps savait qu'il arrivait désormais au bout de sa régénération, il espérait simplement que Donna en profiterait pour s'échapper, et qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne.

« A terre ! » Hurla subitement une voix devant lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir, se dressant fièrement au bout du couloir, deux hommes dont l'un tenait une arme qui faisait la moitié de sa taille en longueur. Préférant ne pas pousser plus loin son analyse, le Docteur saisit le bras de Donna et la poussa sur le carrelage blanc, se jetant au sol à côté d'elle.

Un immense bruit de détonation raisonna dans le couloir, et une explosion se fit subitement entendre dans son dos. Il se releva sur un coude pour voir le Dalek fumant, dont tout le haut avait été pulvérisé. Il tourna son regard sur les deux hommes, et pris le temps de les observer alors qu'il se relevait. Celui qui tenait l'arme était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, portant un blouson de cuir par-dessus un tee-shirt et une chemise à carreaux. Il avait les cheveux court et noir, un air suffisant qui n'avait l'air d'être constamment présent sur son visage, et lui souriait comme à une vieille connaissance. L'autre homme semblait vouloir se faire plus discret, plus effacé. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate bleu, par-dessus lequel il portait un long trench-coat beige. Ses yeux bleus évitaient soigneusement de croiser le regard du seigneur du temps, préférant se fixer sur l'observation attentive de la blancheur du sol.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Doc. » Lança le premier en posant le socle de son arme à terre.

Donna se releva à son tour, mais elle ne disait rien, probablement sous le choc. Mais il ne doutait pas que le caractère explosif de l'humaine allait reprendre rapidement le dessus. Il s'empressa donc de poser la question qui l'intéressait :

« Qui êtes vous ?

\- Des alliés que vous n'avez pas encore rencontrés. Moi c'est Dean Winchester, et lui Castiel, mais on l'appelle tous Cas'.

\- Humains ?

\- Moi oui. Cas… C'est plus compliqué. Mais vous saurez ça d'ici peu. »

Le Docteur était dubitatif, maugréant intérieurement contre ces inconvénients temporels qui avaient la sale habitude de lui faire vivre sa vie dans un ordre fort peu chronologique.

« Vous… Vous nous avez sauvés ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Lança alors Donna, retrouvant l'usage de ses cordes vocales

\- Car on ne laisse jamais personne derrière nous. Et grâce à ce que vous, Donna Noble, vous nous avez donné. » Souffla Castiel avec un sourire gêné, désignant de la tête l'espéce de bazooka tenu par Dean et acceptant enfin de croiser le regard de l'humaine.

Dean lâcha un sourire franc à son compagnon qui, cependant évitait toujours de regarder le Seigneur du Temps. Le Winchester se tourna alors vers le Docteur qui commençait à soupçonner que l'histoire qu'il allait vivre avec eux n'allait pas être de tout repos, ce que confirma le visage de leur sauveur alors qu'il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui, ses traits perdant toute trace de sympathie.

« On est presque quitte maintenant, Doc.

\- Comment ça ? »

Le poing qui heurta sa mâchoire fut sa réponse. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, le coin de sa lèvre fendue et un bleu fleurissant déjà sur sa joue, alors que le cri de surprise de Donna retentissait.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prends ?!

\- Ça, c'était pour Sam. Vous comprendrez. _Maintenant_ , on est quitte. »

La compagne du Docteur s'apprêta à partir dans sa verve habituelle et particulièrement dénuée de tact et de gentillesse, mais le propriétaire du Tardis lui saisit l'épaule, se remettant droit sur ses jambes tout en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

« Ça va aller.

\- Mais, il…

\- Ça va aller Donna, il avait d'excellentes raisons.

\- Lesquelles.

\- On le saura bientôt. »

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Dean, qui lui tendit l'arme sans un mot. Il n'eut à jeter qu'un coup d'œil pour comprendre.

« Mais… C'est…

\- Vous qui l'avez fabriqué, oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Venez en Californie, le 13 juillet. Il y a exactement dix ans. Les coordonnées sont gravées sur le canon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne peut pas encore vous le dire.

\- Je vois… J'irais dès qu'on en aura finis avec les Daleks. Au revoir, Dean, Castiel.

\- Adieu. - Souffla Cas avec un peu trop de soulagement, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, avant de s'adresser à Donna – Et bon courage. »

Donna lança un regard un peu effrayé vers le Docteur, s'apprêtant à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Oh hé, Docteur.

\- Oui ?

\- Soyons pas con ce coup-ci. Sauvez-le. Suivez-le… S'il vous plaît. »

Castiel ferma soudainement les yeux, et les deux silhouettes disparurent du couloir en un clin d'œil, ne leur laissant pas la possibilité d'en savoir davantage sur cette aventure qui se profilait devant eux. Les deux voyageurs du temps restèrent immobiles quelque secondes, puis Donna explosa.

« Bordel qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il vous a frappé ? Et comment ils peuvent disparaitre comme ça s'ils sont humains ? Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par 'suivez-le' ?! »

Malaxant sa joue blessée, il mémorisa la suite de chiffre gravée sur le canon et fit glisser l'arme sur son dos, tentant résister contre l'envie de détruire cet engin. Après tout, si un pacifiste comme lui l'avait construit, c'était pour une bonne raison… Non ?

« Finissons-en avec ces Daleks, et on ira leur poser la question. »

* * *

Caché derrière une muraille détruite, Dean et Cas observaient les deux silhouettes entrer dans le Tardis après des au revoir et des remerciements larmoyants des victimes épargnées. Dean soupira quand le vaisseau entama son départ, faisant raisonner ce bruit caractéristique dans toute la rue.

« Cas… Tu penses qu'ils vont y arriver ? Ils viennent d'arrêter une invasion… Ils vont bien réussir à sauver _une_ personne. Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi j'y crois. »

Cas glissa un regard sur son ami, qui fixait le TARDIS en plein décollage en serrant les poings.

« J'y crois aussi, Dean. »

Le chasseur lui sourit, mais ses yeux trahissaient le doute qui l'étreignait encore.

« Bon, faut qu'on rentre à la maison. On a du travail.

\- Tuer les monstres, sauver les gens…

\- _The family business_. Exactement. »

* * *

 **Fin du prologue**

 **J'espère** **que ça vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain !**

 **(Vous avez des théories ? ;) )**


End file.
